Plavezdatl
Observer of the Federation Council for the Zhodani Consulate *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' None as of yet. *'Full name:' Plavezdatl *'Birthplace:' Dlolprikl, Zhodant *'Parents: Father:' Zelfatzatl, Tavrchedl' Officer (Thought Police) Mother: Martelatl, Psionic trainer. *'Siblings:' none *'Age:' 2370 Earth date *'Sex:' female *'Height:' 1.93m *'Weight:' 96.2kg *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Single *'Description:' Plavezdatl prefers the loose, slightly tailored robes of the Zhodani. She wears this in muted colors and is never seen without her turban. *'Skin coloring:' Swarthy *'Eyes:' Golden *'Hair:' Black *'Routine Activities:' Working the small Zhodani mission. The Ambassador's staff is small, and her role is considered an important one to understanding the Federation at large. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Plavezdatl is trained as a diplomat to work among non-psionic races. *'Financial Status:' She is decently well off. *'Group Affiliations:' Zhodani Psionic's Institute, Zhodani Diplomatic Corp, Zhodani Tavrchedl' *'Personality:' Plavezdatl comes off as reserved and snobbish. She is constantly afraid of being lied to and not being able to know it. Her sense of self importance is also worn on her sleeve. She is a Noble of the Zhodani, and you are not. Vulcans, Betazoids, Deltans, and the super scary Ane, and Melkot bother her. Telepaths with cultures she does not understand. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To get this over with and go home. *'Physical/mental Problems:' She is healthy and well adjusted, for her culture. *'Enemies (And Why):' Most of Federation space. The Zhodani habit of adjusting wrong headed thinkers plays right into the fears of most non telepaths. She and her fellow delegates get treated like they had cooties. *'Special Abilities:' Telepath, 69 on the Kraith Scale. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Plavezdatl is mainly hampered by her prejudges within the Federation. While she is not possessed of any extraordinary disadvantages, she is working with an attitude that blinds here to things she should be seeing. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Plavezdatl was working as an bureaucrat in the Zhodant Government when the war started. To begin with it was contact with the Federation. Their ship was friendly. It even had a native telepathic species. An attempt to bring them into the Zhodani sphere was made. The Ane objected, strongly. The Federation ship departed. The Blockade started shortly thereafter. UFP Starfleet ships interdicted Zhodani access to Federation space. Then the Bendarri Empire joined this blockade, followed by the Klingons. The Zhodani moved in the other direction not blocked. They took two Vargr worlds, and one Kogari world. Then the Klingons attacked in force. Worse, the Vargr suddenly had psi shields. Space was lousy with psi shields. The Zhodani were driven back to their original borders. A Kogari victory over the Klingons allowed the Consulate to roll the Klingons back off of them, at great cost. Striped of the cream of their defense force and facing the heartless UFP and her allies the Consulate was forced to the table, and heavy concessions were made to gain a measure of protection. Plavezdatl finds herself in an alien place full of people that do not trust her. Here she is tasked with protecting the interests of her people from a power that does not see the universe as the Consulate does. It does not see it so, and has the ships, and gods forbid, the telepaths to back that up. *'Position:' The Zhodani Consulate realizes that it must convert the UFP to it's point of view, but it cannot use its usual methods. The UFP has better telepaths that are hostile to the reasonable Zhodani position. So she lobbies as best she can. Category:UFP Space Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Trek